


Wake me up before you go

by Eroway



Series: This Moment Lasts Forever [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroway/pseuds/Eroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna remembers her first time with MacCready. </p><p>Complete and utter smut with a little help from mutfruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts originating from the dialogue upon waking from MacCready.
> 
> First fan fiction, please go easy on me !

Arianna felt the heat of the sun through broken windows. The tired cloth had holes so large that the sun beams are like lasers on the peeling wall paper and crumbling walls. She could hear the sea lapping at the shore and it made her smile. There were a million things that she should be doing and it weighed heavily upon her. There was the Minutemen, and all the tasks of a General. There was Shaun and what to do now she has met him. So many decisions to make and so many people to keep happy that she couldn’t bear the pressure right now. But there was one person who kept her grounded and listened to her fears and worries for a Commonwealth that she barely recognized. 

She didn’t expect to find love with RJ. Robert Joseph MacCready understood what she felt. He had lived in the solitude of Little Lamplight and had been thrust into the Great World. They had both lost a spouse and mourned them. Two sides of the same coin he had said and it was so true. Both of them were doing everything in their power for their children. His outlook had been refreshing to her all-consuming grief. He berated her for giving too much, he moaned and huffed just to make her laugh. Underneath his acidic wit was a softness and it was that she had truly needed. The blush on his cheeks when she complimented him or the earnest look in his eyes when he called her beautiful it was all just right.

It had been his confidence that had first drawn her to him. Though he had been smaller in stature with his back up against the wall - he never acted like that mattered. He stood up to Barnes and Winlock with that steely determination that reminded her a little of Nate. At first she had confused his brashness for not caring. It would be over a few drinks that she would realise that he was being strong for Duncan, the one person he still had. Duncan needed him and so he did what he had to do. Join the Gunners, almost die fighting ferals or just protecting a slightly naïve vault dwellers back. 

He had said he wasn’t looking for friendship but she had gained that. With no leads on Shaun she wanted one parent to be reunited with their child. It was the right thing to do. They had almost died in that place both sick to the stomach with rad poisoning, bitten and bleeding but they had the cure for Duncan. It had all been worth it to see the look of all-encompassing happiness and his voice breaking with emotion. With the cure in Daisy’s caravan they had hit the bottle in celebration. Drunk, MacCready had confessed his admiration for Arianna and through slurred words that he was so happy he had met her. Arianna had blushed wildly, glad to have someone like him at her back and she hoped to see Duncan soon. They had collapsed into one another falling asleep in a drunken stupor, his arms round her shoulder and she had snuggled in tight her head on his chest. 

The next morning had let to cricked necks, headaches and awkwardness. They hit the road before he stopped her at the docks. He had apologized for last night which she had waved away. Then he had explained Lucy and gave her a tiny wooden soldier. Arianna had explained her feelings. They were not platonic but she wanted to give it a try. Nate would always have a place in her heart. They would take it slow. Chaste kisses and getting to know each other for a few weeks before they would take any step further. 

She remembered the first night they had made love. It was rough and full of passion. Ferals had gotten the jump on them in an abandoned apartment it had been too quiet after all. Arianna had felt the floor go from beneath her, falling heavily into the basement below, hitting her head hard on the rubble. It had maybe been a few seconds she had lain there dazed. MacCready’s urgently screamed her name. It had raised her from her confusion and the thunderous shatter of his rifle filled the air. Feral head’s popped with a geyser of gore only meters away from her. Arianna’s pistol jumped up to life to join the cacophony of bullets. The silence had been deafening when it ended. She hit a stimpack and instantly felt better clearing the haziness from her mind.

MacCready’s voice called to her and Arianna could hear him begin to run down the stairs as she ran up to meet him. They met in a hallway somewhere in between. MacCready’s face had been screwed up in rage, his face a little too pale but those big beautiful blue eyes only held relief. Arianna ran to him as he sank to his knee’s roughly pulling the cap to hide fear and pain and a thousand thoughts. She held him as his breathing came to normal. He held onto her like a man drowning, touching her shoulders her legs to make sure she was there. 

Arianna’s mouth met his and he let forth the torrent of emotion he had been holding back. He ravished her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue. His hands found her long dark hair and he wrapped his fingers in it, forcing her head back. MacCready punished her throat with kisses as she groaned. He was relentless as the trail found its way over her collar bone and his spare hand found her breast. A low growl emitted from him as he nipped lightly, teeth grazing her flesh. 

“RJ…” she had uttered breathlessly, feeling a warm tangle of lust low in her stomach. MacCready had pulled away from her then, misreading the signs. That was him, so confident and cocky but a gentleman below it all. 

“Fu-I am sorry, I can stop.” His words were low and heavy. She could see his arousal straining in his green khaki trousers. There was a blush on his high cheekbones. There was no doubt that he wanted this as much as she did. Arianna couldn’t ignore the tightness in her breasts or the hotness between her legs. 

“Don’t you dare.” She whispered back and stood. She unzipped the blue of her vault suit slowly, keeping his gaze. MacCready’s eyes were hungry as she wound the V down to her navel, letting him see the paleness of her skin. MacCready smiled and then pounced.

He was on her, pushing her shoulders back onto the wall forcefully. Arianna welcomed his touch, though he was slower and more teasing, steadying the pace. MacCready pulled the cups of her bra down, freeing her straining breasts from the fabric. His mouth was on them, pulling her nipple deep into his mouth. It sent electric currents through her, ending throbbing between her legs. Arianna gasped at his ministrations and he looked up at her proud, mischievous. Calloused hands were on her shoulders pulling down the remnants of her vault suit, letting it pool at her feet. MacCready made a noise in his throat, deep and appreciating and pressed himself against her, one hand on breast and the other snaked into the flimsy fabric of her panties. MacCready kissed her hard as he stroked her into frenzy, circling her clit bringing her to the brink before plunging his fingers into her. The orgasm exploded through her as his fingers found her wet depths tightening in response around his fingers. She shook biting into the fabric of his jacket and nails gripping at his arms. 

“Robert!” she hissed through her teeth, “Please, I want you.” His low self-satisfied laugh tingled through her as the last spasms of her orgasm did. It was her turn to launch at him her want a need. Her hands tore at the buttons of his duster, pulling at his scarf that fell by the wayside. She fumbled at the belt of his trousers as he shrugged off the white t-shirt he wore underneath. It took a few moments but her hands released him from his trousers. Arianna circled his cock with her hands and he groaned against her mouth. His body was so warm close to hers, she wanted him so badly. 

“Please, Robert.” Two words were all it needed. She slipped her panties down off her feet. MacCready caught her with two hands and scooped her up using the wall for support. Arianna took the moment to touch his shoulders, feeling the wiry muscles underneath. MacCready positioned her just above him. She could feel the heat between them she wanted him so badly. Arianna closed her eyes and bit her lip with the expectation.

“You are the only person I like hearing call me Robert.” He said lowly, “Say it again.”

“Robert.”

MacCready kissed her hard as he thrust deep into her, it has been so long since she had anyone. She had never gotten round to it after Shaun. Was it a year? Ignoring the 200 years in between of course. Never before had she felt so full and she responded by throbbing around his girth. A sharp gasp left her heaving chest. Her dark eyes fluttered open and met Robert’s lust filled blue. He nodded to her slightly before thrusting again, slow but deep. Arianna gasped feeling his whole length graze through her. Pleasure blossomed in her as each thrust built in tempo. Soft gasps became more frenzied, her nails raked into his arms. MacCready’s thrusts because harder, faster pulling her into another orgasm. MacCready growled, possessively as his mouth caught her throat. He nipped at her kissed her sending her deeper into the depths of her pleasure. He pulled her deeper onto him, impaling her harder and faster between his hard body and the unforgiving wall. The passion was ripping through her, she couldn’t take much more and the pleasure tore a scream from her mouth to be met with a hard growl as their orgasm hit its crescendo. 

That had been the turning point. There was no going back from that day. The found solace in each other and healed some old hurts. They had made love and fucked wildly. Arianna glanced at her lover in their bed. His blond hair was ruffled, a few strands falling over his face as he slept peacefully. She adored his hawkish nose and strong cheekbones down to his beard that he kept vainly well. There wasn’t a pick of fat on RJ. He was lean, with strong muscled arms. His pale skin was marred by a few scars faint and shiny white and Arianna had kissed them all. MacCready’s chest was hairless but a thin trail of dark blond dipped below the covers to his groin. Combined with his hard abdomen and that deep V of muscles, Arianna found it hard to resist. But she should let him rest.

Arianna slipped out the bed quietly and plodded down the stairs of the house. She tugged on an oversized shirt and stepped outside to make her rounds on the defenses. Thoughts of their first time together had made her incredibly wanting. She needed space from his body to do what she needed to as hard as it was to ignore the slickness between her thighs.

Kingsport was her and RJ’s private Sanctuary. After meeting Shaun she wanted away from her old home. It was close enough the Castle that anything Minuteman related she could be contacted easily but far enough away it had to be important. Preston and Ronnie could take care of the day to day running. The old lighthouse had drawn her and the house was in reasonable condition. MacCready complained but he admitted unless they were to move to a cave he probably wasn’t going to be happy. The sea calmed her mind immeasurably and being higher on the cliff meant they were barely ever bothered by Mirelurks. Once she had installed the water purifier, it reminded her of summer holidays in Salem when she was a girl.

The sun was warm on her skin as she made sure the crops were well watered. She paused at the mutfruit trees – they seemed to be growing well. Arianna plucked a few of ripe ones, of all the new plants in the Commonwealth this was her favorite. It was juicy like a huge orange but the size and shape of an overgrown raspberry. However its skin was smooth like a blueberry and tasted like a mix of all three. It always made a wonderfully refreshing breakfast. Arianna padded back into the house and cleaned off any dirt and silt that had made it’s way onto the huge purple fruit. Time was wearing on and she would need to wake up Robert so they could get some supplies from Goodneighbour. Which meant in fact it would be at least an overnight stay as Hancock wouldn’t let them leave without a night of drinking. Arianna’ dried off the mutfruit and a thought passed through her mind. A devilish smile split her face. She knew just what to do. 

 

* * *

 

MacCready was dreaming a formless dream. He could feel heat on his skin. Shapes moved by without colour or form. They twisted in his unconscious mind to thoughts of Arianna. Her sensual sway of her hips, how they felt under his hands when he drew her in for a kiss. The shapes became clearer and he could see the blue of her suit. Her breasts filled out the stretchy fabric and her waist nipped in. She had a beautiful hourglass figure and even spending so long in the Commonwealth she kept her curves. In his dream he reached out to touch the soft curls of her dark mocha hair. He loved their softness in between his fingers and the smell of it as he made love to her. It smelled of warmth and something creamy in her natural scent. It drove him wild and he could feel his erection grow with the thoughts of her underneath him. He could feel her and the scent of mutfruit came to him. 

RJ awoke suddenly, he was about to curse for the dream but pleasure was rippling through him. He looked down to see Arianna between his legs, smiling like a cat that got the cream his hand bunched in her soft tresses. His erection was thick, in her hand circling the base of his cock. Juices from a mutfruit coated his length, glistening in the light. MacCready groaned heartily as Arianna’s soft pink tongue licked from the base of his cock to the tip of him. The heat spread through him, he could feel his face burning with it. MacCready grabbed a cushion, propping himself up to watch her, not wanting to look away from the single most erotic thing he had ever seen and felt.

Arianna’s lips were red from her own pleasure, the curve of her bottom in the air as she bent her head to him. To MacCready the only downside was that none of her in reach. Arianna lifted the mutfruit and squeezed the clear juice keeping eye contact the whole time. It was cool on his member so he could feel every rivulet of it down his length. Arianna lowered her head her tongue followed the juice from base to top. Then in one movement she moved back down taking him all into her warm wet mouth. She sucked the flavor of him. Her hot tongue was working along the edge of his cock as she sucked hard swirling just underneath his head to his delighted groan. She brought her head up again holding him and letting her tongue do all the work to be circled again by her lips. He could barely take it. RJ groaned loudly, he wanted to cover his face but he didn’t want to look away. The pleasure was building at the base of his spine as her hands pumped at him and he was going to explode if she didn’t stop her ministrations. And he wanted her so badly. 

“Arianna,” he said her name softly and she stopped licking the mutfruit juice from her lips. MacCready gulped down breaths trying to steady his lust before sitting up. Just a few moments from the pleasure. He smiled and laughed a little overwhelmed. Arianna fluttered her eyes at him and licked the clear juice from her fingers, sucking on her thumb. Her red mouth working as she had his cock. It was almost enough to send him over the edge. She knew exactly how to play him but that was a too way street. He would show her. 

Arianna shrieked girlishly as MacCready caught her. She made no attempt to escape his grasp when he flipped her round so she had her back to mattress. He was kneeling over her, his erection sitting heavily on her stomach. Arianna had loved going down on him, feeling him in her mouth and hearing his moans. She was wet and willing. 

“Minx,” he muttered, a smile on his face as she giggled clearly pleased with herself,” Your turn.” 

RJ grabbed the one mutfruit that she hadn’t used. He had her pinned with his thighs and one hand had captured her hands above her head. It felt too good having her like this. He loved looking at the creamy paleness of her skin; the darkness of her hair contrasted with it surrounding her like a halo. 

RJ’s eyes glistened with mischief as he held the mutfuit high above and squeezed. The juice drizzled over her left breast. It was difficult to tell in the heat if it was hot or cold at first but when it dripped down her nipple she shivered at its coolness. Robert dipped his head, his tongue working around her breast deliberately not touching the pink sensitive parts of her nipple. She could feel the wetness heavy on her nipple and she was burning with need for him to touch them. She squirmed trying to sway his mouth. He laughed lowly, a sign he was enjoying teasing her as much as she was receiving it. 

He moved further down the bed. His erection was pressed against her pussy. They groaned collectively, both wanting it there. MacCready shifted, drawing his length against her clit back and forth slowly and deliberately. It was Arianna’s turn to be left gasping, especially when his mouth finally drew on her nipple. His teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of her nipple then drew it in to his mouth until they were taut. Arianna squirmed only to stiffen once again as Robert’s erection pushed against her wet core. He let go over hands and traced round her nipples, alternating between rolling them in his hands and taking them in his mouth. He squeezed the juice further down, letting it roll over her stomach and hip snaking his tongue tantalizingly across it before settling between her legs. 

The mutfruit was forgotten as Robert pressed a finger into her, parting her to gain access to her clit. Gently he kissed her center, his tongue at her entrance. He placed his tongue in her tasting her pleasure before sweeping upwards to the soft nub of nerves. Arianna dug her hands into the blanket as Robert sucked on her clit. His tongue was working artfully across it, he knew exactly the movement she wanted making her hips arch up to meet his mouth. The feelings of his rough hands on her thighs and hips, and the incessant building pleasure between her legs erupted. She shuddered against him with soft mewling noises as her orgasm ripped through her. MacCready moved against her, snuggling into the curve of her side. Gently he pushed her over caressing her body as he did so she was on her side. Her orgasm was still rippling through her when he pushed his cock deep inside her. 

Arianna loved spooning like this; one of his hands was nestled in her hair, his lips on her neck. His right hand played with her nipples before he moved further into her. Robert grazed against her g-spot and Arianna gasped with every slow deliberate thrust. His hands were on her hips dragging her back into him so every nerve in her pussy was on fire. He pushed her head round to meet his mouth, his hand gentle on the small of her neck. The groaned collectively as they kissed, tongue wrapping around each other. 

“Damn, Arianna.” He whispered into her mouth his hips punctured each sentence into her, 

“You are so tight. So wet. Mine.”

All she could do was moan as his hand lay on her pubic bone. His finger dipped low catching her clit as he fucked her. He rubbed her as he thrust and it was electric through every limb. Arianna couldn’t focus on the pleasure as they competed, the hard filling slow building pleasure in her pussy and the sharp out of control zaps of her clit. She bucked furiously against him, riding the crest of an orgasm. She screamed his name loud as he drove into her, milking him with her muscles. MacCready groaned hard, his hand returned to her hip and he rode her hard. He couldn’t hold on much more, she was tight and throbbing around him. Her screams and moans drove him wild as her ass pushed back against him. When she screamed his name again he came hard. His seed spilled deep into her as he let the growl of his own satisfaction out. 

They lay there still intertwined, breathing heavily and gasping for air. MacCready kissed her on the neck and peppered the kisses up to her mouth. His arms embraced her and he knew love as it spread about them in post orgasmic bliss. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Arianna.” MacCready laughed “I didn’t know you could do that with mutfruit.”


End file.
